


Contravening

by TavecIncertum



Series: An Eye for an Eye and the World Goes Blind [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blowjob during Anal, Choking, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Is a Brat, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Elijah Kamski Being an Asshole, Elijah Kamski is a freak, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, NonConOnCon, PWP, Rough Sex, Short & Sweet, Smut, Soft Elijah Kamski, Thirium Play (Detroit: Become Human), Thirium Pump Play (Detroit: Become Human), Threesome - F/M/M, good boy connor, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-09-02 08:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TavecIncertum/pseuds/TavecIncertum
Summary: After downloading Chloe's memory the last time Connor visited Elijah, he spent weeks even post deviancy thinking about the male and the 'Kamski test' that he had ultimately both failed and accomplished. At last, he's had enough of scraping to get by on memories and decides it's time to seek out Elijah himself to see what becomes of it. Little to be expected Elijah invites him in and knows exactly what he wants now, having long waited on him to return. Smut ensues.Continuation of first fiction "Substantiation". Can be read as a stand-alone.





	Contravening

**Author's Note:**

> Again, a personal need for Elijah and Connor to fuck like animals. I highly suggest listening to Asking Alexandria's cover of Closer by NIN because that's what this fiction was written to. Stay tuned for part three and the FINAL part of this series coming soon, until then, stay frosty.

“I knew you’d be back.” Elijah mused, peering past the opening of his door to see Connor standing behind it; snow-dusted and devoid of a partner in tow. The android was alone and already, that settled amusement across the lines of the males face. Not only was it well past midnight, but by the looks of it, Connor had walked all the way to the outskirts of the city to see him. It had been weeks and the length of time that it took was rather surprising.

“Come in, you must be freezing up by now.” Stepping to the side, he allowed the other past him and into the warm foyer, watching every move the bot made with a predatory gaze.

“What brought you here first? Because if you’re looking for Chloe I’m afraid she’s been decommissioned for the time being.” 

No sooner had Elijah gotten his remark out, did his back hit the wall and he was left staring eye to eye with the brunette male. Something had changed behind rich, chocolate eyes and the sudden force left him with surprise etched across his lips. 

“Well well... What’s gotten into you?” Still, Connor had yet to speak and the two of them sat in silence for what felt like ages. Studying each other, every crevice and freckle and crease. The tension in the room by the end of their staredown could be cut with a knife, clouding around them with a mixture of malice and mayhem. 

Raising his hand, Elijah brought his fingers up to graze over the smoothness of the androids right temple and almost immediately was his hand slammed down flush with the wall and pinned to the side of his head. “So did you enjoy it? The way it hurt? The way you bled a little bit as you pried it out?” 

Nothing, still he said nothing and it was honestly starting to irk Kamski more than he wanted to admit. Frustration was building in his core and his icy blue eyes narrowed as he watched the other so diligently stare him down. 

Fingers reached up yet again and wrapped into fine fiberoptics, tendrils of earthy brown hair being knotted up as pain finally worked its way across Connor’s face. The man was strong and in this case, the newly discovered sensations were equally so in the freshly deviated robot. 

“Kneel.” 

The staredown was even more intense and the only sound in the room was rustling leather; Connor’s body shifting inside the jacket as he came to settle on his knees. His teeth were grit and jaw set in whatever watered-down feeling of anger the android was experiencing. It was still just an amusing show to Elijah. The obedience, however, the obedience was unexpected. Despite what little pain he was inflicting on the other, he followed the command which made little sense if he was no longer a part of his original programming. 

“Did the big, bad, deviant hunter turned deviant just obey a command?”

Bringing his foot up to the legs of the other, he kicked them apart and the evident bulge in tight cloth was something that brought a Cheshire smirk across Elijah’s face. Heat darkened cerulean eyes and the raven-haired male came to crouch in front of the silent android. A hand curiously came out to cup Connor’s chin and a thumb traced a plush bottom lip, skimming it back and watching brows cinch and nose crinkle with distaste. 

“You followed the command.. because you know what it earns, hm? Have you enjoyed replaying Chloe’s memories? Watching me use her day in and day out until I’m too exhausted to keep my eyes open?” As the backs of knuckles skimmed under Connor’s chin and along his throat, simulated goosebumps raised and a swallow could be felt under his fingertips. Physiological responses that he wished he knew if Connor had before becoming deviant. His programming was good. So good it breathed and blinked and winced when damage to bio components was inflicted but.. what about gentle touches? Just how far had they advanced without him at Cyberlife? 

“Is that why you’re here so late? You couldn’t take it anymore? You can’t handle having to live off of memories?” Breath picked up as a thumb pressed an Adam's apple flush and the mahogany eyes had long softened in appearance as he tore open his motives right to his face. Shamelessly. 

“Poor... Poor Connor..” Elijah mused, fingers slipping around a smooth column of the other's neck to pull him closer, eye to eye. “I suppose, I can indulge you for a night. It just so happens I’m in a good mood.” 

What little space there was between them was closed in a surprising leap from Connor. The brunette’s lips locked soundly with the others and it took a moment for Elijah to stop grinning against the other's lips. He could practically feel the desperation with the way Connor kissed him, lips clinging and clasping. He was already setting the mood of the evening and it didn’t seem like the little android wanted to quite be treated delicately like Chloe. 

Fingers grabbed at his teeshirt and reefed it up, smooth, warm hands skimming Elijah’s sides with a slight angle of his nails grazing his skin. His arms wrapped around the other male and grip found its way to the back of torn-up jeans. There was no protocol in androids for patience it seemed, not with the way Elijah felt himself be grabbed. 

A sudden rip and the raven separated the buttons of the leather jacket, exposing the clean-pressed button-down beneath it. So proper and tidy, it nearly drove the male crazy, just how uniform and straight-laced this android always looked. From the time he’d walked in with the trademark Cyberlife get-up he’d wanted to strip him down and see just what kind of raw expressions he could pull out of Connor. 

A hand raised and grabbed chestnut hair yet again, craning Connor’s head back and breaking the kiss to trail little skims of his lips down the column of his neck. “I’ll fuck you right here in the doorway,” Elijah growled with a heated breath, having long settled on his knees to meet with his newfound toy. His digits nimbly undid button after button down the length of the shirt and hands could hardly keep themselves focused before clawing at the fabric and tearing it from smooth, porcelain skin. “Is that what you want?” 

“Yes.” The first words out of the bot and it nearly startled the both of them with the silence in the room. The only sound that echoed in the space between them was the sound of increased breath. Both from Connor and Elijah, the two staying inside one another's personal space and nearly breathing each other's air. “That’s what I want.” With every word uttered, Connor was visibly concentrating on the human male's lips, an innocently dazed expression playing across his features. 

Androids, they were so concise, they didn’t try to play mind games and it was such a pure aspect that again, suited Kamski in every single way. It wasn’t a fight, it wasn’t an argument human to human. There was no fear choking up his words or shame bundling in his voice. They simply made such a perfect fit, especially when your ego matches your net worth. 

Elijah caught himself staring and staring hard, soaking up every little flaw and imperfection on the worlds most perfect being. The small freckles that dusted under his eyes and minute moles that had perfectly been placed to add just a teensy bit of character. His eyebrows had long softened and centered from when Connor first arrived and the small, stray-standing hairs he found almost endearing. The creation of his character was utter perfection, right down to the subtle, stray lock of hair that refused to slick back with the rest. 

“Such a pretty, pretty boy.” A click of his tongue and he pulled the other back to his lips for a kiss intended to make his gears spin. 

He felt Connor’s posture slip and Elijah immediately noticed he’d lowered himself, intentionally or not; a subdued gesture of submission that he doubted the android even realized. Whether it was his programming or Chloe’s bleeding into him was to be determined later. 

Digits dropped down to Connor’s belt and gingerly unlocked it from its fastened position, the movement careful and slow, especially while he had him in a liplock. His tongue invaded a similar mouth and tried to coax a shy one into playing, the movements picked up quickly by the prototype. A smooth slide took the slacks and standardized, Cyberlife boxer briefs down with ease, the fabric pooling at Connor’s knees. 

“Tell me what you want, one more time Connor,” Elijah mumbled close to the brunette’s ear, feeling warm hands slide down his sides that were still clothed in his evening attire. A simple, faded teeshirt and a pair of loose, worn-out jeans. 

The androids hands continued down the male's body and slid smoothly into the waistband of Elijah’s pants and past the coverings of his boxers. Fingers carefully wrapped around a hard cock and the forwardness was something that humans rarely captured with as much innocence as an android did. So raw and pure, the desire born in the little bot. 

“That works too.” He mused with a chuckle, the glimmer in his eyes seeming to heat up that much more; color nearly rivaling cobalt. “You already know exactly what I like, too.” The fingers that worked their way over his length nearly shivered with anticipation, color starting to come across synthetic skin and a rosy flush underlined Connor’s eyes and met at the bridge of his nose. 

Licking over his lips, a hand came to press against Connor’s chest and he pushed him over onto his back, delighting in the clatter he made when he collided with the ground. Rich chocolate eyes stared up at him and shoes were yanked off, pants removed from his body and all the while he could practically feel what was still to come. A rough hand grabbed his ankle and the force separated the thirium from covering his cold interior, white showing under the force. He felt a muted sensation of shock in that area and the sight of his skin retracting was menacing, the force behind it being what startled him a little bit. Elijah had no connection with him, he was a new entity and here he was, flat on his back allowing the man to take charge of his body. Fear bubbled slightly in his gut and a strong pull flipped him onto his stomach, the vision of the aforementioned man being taken from him and replaced with heated tile flooring. Still, the ache in his hips and the way his body responded to the other was something he had to acknowledge and take into heavy consideration. 

Elijah propped Connor however it suited him and the preferred position was face down, ass up; the upper half of the bot laying still against the floor. His hands came to heavily slap against the flawless, rounded cheeks in front of him and still, Connor’s body flinched in response. It startled him, something that he doubted happened very often pre-deviancy. Hips swayed in response for a millisecond and back arched slightly in surprise. Again, fingers clapped down and this time it was hard enough to discolor his skin; a pale color surfacing as liquid displaced and was unable to pigment the area. He soaked up every little nuance from the robot and as his body craned over the back of the other, he let a hand stray to grab a handful of hair. He craned him back and lips and teeth mauled the nape of his neck, mock-flesh being collected in his jaw and pearly ivories slicing open an imprinted ring. The acidic taste of thirium stained Kamski’s lips and much to his pleasure did the android mutter a low, breathy groan. 

His free hand lowered to his beltless pants and he unbuttoned the fly with ease, slipping out a heated, throbbing cock from its cloth prison. He shortly after released his hold of the androids hair and let him collide back with the floor in an unceremonious clunk; a struggling breath heaving from his chest. 

“Please.” Connor breathed out, arms crossed in front of him to give him something to bury his face into. The way Elijah looked at him was unsettling, he could feel the gaze on his back and the way it stared him down. It brought color to his synthetic skin, heat flushing his back as his internal fans kicked on to try to dissipate the fever evenly and avoid burning hotspots in his wiring. 

Grabbing his cock, he lined it up with the entrance of the other's body and slid in with one fluid movement; lubrication leaving little hesitation in the plight. All the while, Connor’s hips lowered a bit, allowing the execution to be flawless and his forehead met his forearms while the arch of his spine shifted to accommodate Elijah in any way he could. A hiss could be heard through his teeth and while it didn’t hurt, it felt full and mind-numbingly intense. It was the only ‘sensation’ in his body he could focus on was the sudden heat that washed into him and settled flush against his backside. Every inch of Elijah was warm wherever it pressed to Connor and he felt idle nips and scrapes of teeth trail down his back. 

Not another word was said as the pace of hips snapping into hips was created with a sudden and jarring motion. As rough as he liked, however, he liked, Elijah would be lying if he said he wasn’t yet again, chasing his own pleasure in the situation. Another sound clap onto Connor’s backside and coloring was already dripping down the back of his neck, a smeared trail of thirium left marking him down to the ribs. Lip prints remained in the blue-blood and Elijah wore the stain of the chemical compound around his mouth in a circle. Everywhere he bit gained a smudged ring of electric azure. Something was pleasing about a mouth full of synthetic skin. The way it tugged like flesh and gave with pressure, the way his teeth sank in with the pressure of his bite and the thin plastic didn’t resist pearly whites. 

“I’m not getting to see that messy face I saw before Connor,” Simple words and he watched the brunette willingly adjust himself. He rolled onto his side and leg was lifted by a firm grip, yanking him down and watching as lips parted in a silent gasp. For some reason the robot was still clinging to reservations and Elijah could tell by the way he had started to refuse looking him in the face. Was it some simulation of shame? Did Connor know he was supposed to be ashamed of just how he was acting?

Another change of position and Elijah snatched the bot up, grabbing him and planting him down flush on his cock. He sat back on his legs lazily and propped the other up to look face to face with him, Connor’s height forcing him to look up towards the other whilst on his lap. “Don’t you dare hide that wanton expression...” 

A rough buck of his hips and he felt Connor stabilize himself properly in his grip, hands coming to shoulders and forehead tenderly coming to rest against Elijah’s. He was visibly chewing on the inside of his cheek and grinding his teeth over an artificial lip. The gesture was so pure, but it was one that sent Elijah over the edge again. It wasn’t his gesture to make. It was Chloe’s. 

A rough hand settled around his throat and he used the pull to drag Connor down with each thrust, hips swaying and rolling up into the other male. The entire column of his throat turned stark white and for a moment the android actually froze up a bit; a panicking hand coming to cover the back of Elijah’s. “You know Connor... There’s so... so much more pleasure I have to show you.” He growled heavily into his ear before giving it a teasing nip. 

“Chloe!” 

Within seconds the door to the kitchen opened and out came the blonde-haired woman, her feet carrying her up to the two of them. The moment she entered the space, Connor’s entire body tinted a slight pink, a sudden, foreign feeling gnawing at the pit of his stomach. Butterflies raced their way through his system and already he was having trouble focusing on any sort of priority. Even though the one he’d come for was already completed. A successful mission coming all this way to get what he wanted from Elijah. 

“I thought you said she was out of commission..” Connor mumbled, feeling the man under him slowly shift himself up and pick him up by his thighs. He carefully transferred them to an armchair and within no time, he was pulling Connor back against him, chest to back. The position was revealing, to say the least, and a surge of energy raced to his arms, making him want to cover himself all the sudden from the prying eyes of the female presence. Even if she hasn't deviated, there was still something embarrassing about it and his chest felt heavy in more ways than one. 

“I was just hoping you’d come to see me, that’s all.” Elijah mused, hands hooking under Connor’s knees as he spread his legs wide and curled him upwards, lifting him off his cock and letting him slide back down. Their bodies scraped along one another and with a small beckoning from the raven-haired male, Chloe came and settled between both of their legs with a tiny, sparkling smile. 

“And I’ll make sure you come back to me, Connor.” He mused, watching as Chloe took no time engulfing Connor’s length into her mouth once more. All the way down she sank and Connor was left in a breathless spasm. On one hand, he felt pressure in his hips from being filled by Elijah’s cock and then there was the silky wrap of the blonde's mouth devouring his own. 

Her tongue flicked along the sensitive head and wrapped teasingly around the ridge, dipping and curving with every little bump and sculpting of warmed, simulated flesh. Now, the android was starting to come to life. His senses were starting to heighten and sweat formed a small mask along his heat points, no trace of perspiration to be found to the touch but a shimmer appearing on the coloring of his skin. 

“I see..” Elijah breathed, hot and heavy against his ear, his own breath picking up in response to the tightening of the body around him. “You just need to be absolutely drowned in pleasure, don’t you?” Another seductive purr and his hands wrapped around different points of the android, one settling to a hip and the other curling around his body to grab a hold of his neck again. Even their physical structure was set up like a human was and that was present with the flow of thirium in two wires up the sides of his throat. Fingers and a thumb dug into the flowing pipes and aimed to cut off circulation as hips thrust into hips. He was sharp with his angle and still brutal with his pace; bucking into Connor’s tight, lubricated warmth. 

Connor if anything, had relaxed a little and Elijah could practically feel the movement of Chloe’s mouth by the way his insides shook and trembled. Still, little noise came out of the bot and it continued to irritate Kamski further. That was until thirium was cut off and he found the android's legs shaking at their sides. His head slammed back against Elijah’s shoulder and lips parted with a moan. The fingers only tightened and chocolate eyes shot open; practically rolling back into his head. The feeling almost too much as a warning started to alert behind his eyes. One after the other, a malfunction here and there, a block in the tubes being detected. Orange triangles seemed to nearly cover his vision and even so, he looked past them to settle his eyes on Chloe. 

Her lips skimmed up his shaft and diligently worked their way back down in a smooth suction. Beautiful blue eyes stared back up at him and a smile almost formed at their corners; her attitude unwavering despite the task at hand. One of her hands came up to push a strand of her own hair back into place and Connor’s hands didn’t hesitate this time to gently guide her head down. He was careful but took no time to adjust to what he wanted; another drawn-out moan stifled by a bite of his lip. 

“Well well... Seems you’ve got the right idea.” Watching the android do the thing that was so taboo to him last time drew a smirk across his lips. He held no hesitation this time and who knew the reasoning behind it, all Elijah knew was it was an erotic sight. Watching shaking digits carefully cling to blonde hair and tenderly keep it in place with soft sweeps backwards with his fingers. There was a sparkle of Connor’s personality in the gesture he’d seen a few times now, the kindness even though the android he was tending to wasn’t deviant. 

A hand trailed down Connor’s chest and held onto him while his thighs tensed upwards and hips bumped into the heated body of the other. His teeth clenched and sweat threatened to form across his brow, beading up to roll down the curve of his face. Bright blue eyes observing the brunette with every little shift and moan he made. Not to mention the internal heat that rolled off of wires and made for a pleasant sensation wrapped around his cock. 

Despite the pleasure that was being cast upon the flawless android, between the mouth on his dick and the hard length pressing deep into his body, he still wanted to see the same sloppiness that came across Connor the first time he arrived. The way his movements stuttered and uncertainty consumed his features. Without his LED it was hard to tell when he was processing and when he wasn’t. 

“You know.. how to feel _really_ good Connor..?” Elijah breathed down his neck, hand traveling across the smooth plains of the bots abdomen, each sculpted ab bumping his hand like small hills. His fingers traced back up and stopped center mass on the chest of the other, pressure being applied to retract the thirium around an artificial heart. A glowing circle illuminated plastic and an index finger traced the surging beam of light, following the curve of the shape a few times over. 

For a moment, it took some time for Connor to realize Elijah had said something, the words almost resonating with him late. His processing was in overdrive and as the blonde worked her magic down his shaft he struggled to pay as much attention as he normally did. The ticking of the other's hips thrust deeply inside him and caused a spark of friction to blossom at the base of his skull. All of his senses were becoming absorbed with Elijah and the scent, the taste, the feeling, the thoughts all suited to remind him that he was alive. Far more than probably even the one fucking him cared to think about.

“In the ninety seconds, it takes for you to run out of thirium..” The raven purred, fingers pushing on the flat disk and dislodging it from its pressure locked spring. A sharp tug and he yanked the pump out of the chest of the android, skin retreating a bit further from the sight and leaving blue blood to slowly ooze from the socket. 

The moment the biocomponent was removed, a shudder ran through Connor’s body and he clamped down on the cock still drilling away at his insides. His lips trembled with a loud moan and a warning message took over most of his vision. The predicted timer surfaced behind his eyes and he felt the man behind him line the part back up with his body and slowly edge it back into place, just barely letting it connect again before pulling it back away. His body spasmed with pleasure and rich chocolate eyes found it hard to center, panic eating its way through his system. 

“Mm... Let’s see if you can cum before you flush out all that blue-blood.” Settling the part on the table beside them, fingers grabbed the androids wrists and lurched him forward, forcing him to stand and causing the other android to have to adjust herself too. Once on his feet, he left Connor bent and craned his arms back for support; hips picking up the pace and starting to thrust mercilessly into him. The synthetic lubrication was allowing him to slide easily within the confines of the android and the textured material scraped and hugged him in all the right places. A hiss made its way through his clenched teeth and Elijah abandoned one white, plastic wrist to lift his shirt and wipe the sweat off his brow with the soft fabric. 

“E-Elijah, I can’t..” Connor’s words fumbled all over the place, his processing capabilities slowing already as anything white in his vision had turned red. Flashing in rebuttal with a small haze starting to be cast over everything. Moans rippled from his voice and a mechanic whine started to echo in resonance as the timer bled further and further down. Thirium dripped down his body and onto the tile flooring beneath them, Elijah’s hand playfully smearing a handprint across his torso. 

“Such a beautiful... Nng... Color.” The male mused as he marked up the android with the blue chemical substance. His fingers traced across his back and he watched with delight as pigment smeared with the same fast-drying consistency as real plasma. 

The android's eyes flickered as the pace between them was picked up in speed and a bit of aggression, while his cock rested in the blonde woman’s throat. She sat contently on the floor and her hand raised to wrap around the base of Connor’s length, working it over with a tight grip as the tip was lapped around in her mouth. Teeth grazed the artificial skin ever so gently and it nearly made the android come unglued. His chest was heaving with simulated breath as his fans desperately tried to evaporate the thirium and prevent any internal damage while it spilled out.  
  
_!SHUTDOWN WARNING! SYSTEMS WILL SHUT DOWN IN 30... 29... 28..._  
_Biocomponent #22467-08B damaged or missing_  
_Biocomponent #38947 damaged or missing_  
_Biocomponent #11409 damaged or corrupted_  
_Biocomponent #90901 damaged or missing_

A rough hand grabbed his hair and yanked him back against the male, his thrusts picking up in force as he started to chase after the blindingly close high. Elijah craned Connor back and soft lips met an even softer pair, tongue finding no hesitance to dive into the android's mouth and graze over a striking copy. The brunette was lost and it could easily be seen in the blown, glassy expression across his face. His eyes seemed watery and skin was flushed with heat, both simulated and not as little fluid was left to cool down hard-working mechanics inside him. Even though Elijah told himself the look was part of programming, it still burnt deeply into his memory as he separated from the liplock he held the other in. 

His hand grabbed onto his neck and the other arm of the human male wrapped around the bot's body, his focus picking up in his thrusts as heat coiled in his gut. “Mmn... You’d better cum...Connor!” A rough growl from Elijah and his hips took power of their own, wildly bucking into the heat that nearly threatened to become too hot for him to handle. The pain was welcomed and every little thrust left him a step closer and closer, chasing the high that was starting to form in the back of his head.  
  
_SYSTE-M C#AS##NG..._  
_Bi####cXmp0nent #88#####88830 damaged_  
_DATA CORRUPTED ..._  
_SHUTDOWN FINALIZING WARNING..._  
_TOTAL SYSTEM FAILURE IN 5..._

Connor’s body suddenly turned rigid in Elijah’s grasp, body seizing as his weight was shifted to the balls of his feet to angle him away from the thrusting heat. His strength was zapped in an instance and the blonde woman beneath them was the first to react to the overflow of fluid that suddenly flowed from the trembling tip of Connor’s cock. His head pressed back against the male and a moan rippled out of him, a mechanical whine overlaying the sound of his voice. 

The way his form shook and trembled was identical to that of a human and it sent Elijah over the edge as the other rode out his orgasm. His own shaking fingers having long located the thirium pump on the table and even in the haze of his release, he quickly replaced it into the body of the bot and clicked it into place. A rattling breath escaping him as sudden dead weight dipped in his arms and he had to quickly sit to catch the stumbling Android. He gazed along the stilled body and for a moment, he questioned if he’d counted improperly and perhaps actually let the bot bleed dry. 

_1... _

_Biocomponent #22467-08B connected_  
_S%S#EM 0NL##E..._  
_DATA RESTORED..._  
_THIRIUM 310 LEVELS LOW_  
_FULL SYSTEM REBOOT IN..._

_3...  
2..._

Connor sprung to life and the reanimation was odd to witness, his body lurching upwards and chest heaving with desperate attempts from his fans to cool off. He looked around in startle and almost didn’t register his location until most of his bio components were re-accounted for. 

“Chloe.” 

“Yes, Elijah.” 

“Bring me a bottle of Thirium.” 

“Right away Elijah.”

The blonde disappeared from the room with a task at hand and Elijah spent a moment redressing himself beneath the android. “Come on, up we go.” Power was put behind the slightly shorter frame and he lifted Connor with ease, standing and settling the other in the chair he’d been sitting in. “There we are.” 

As the android started to recover his surroundings, Elijah strayed a few feet away and picked up the disregarded pieces of clothing strewn about; only to return to the bots form and find a comfortable spot kneeling in front of him. Laying the branded underwear along with the starchy slacks, he carefully lifted an ankle and slid the fabric onto it, repeating it with the other to clothe the android once more. “Run a system diagnostic.” 

Connor stared a bit blankly at Elijah before his lids fluttered and he was able to obey the task at hand; a full report of white and orange text flying past his vision. 

Silent footsteps returned into the room and Chloe held out a blue, shimmering bottle that was housing what looked like a sports drink. A thin substance that once heated, formed the thickness that pertained so close to real, live red blood. Elijah took the bottle from the woman and soon held it out to Connor who slowly reached out for the container, the top being cracked open from its previously new seal. 

“Drink that.” Elijah spoke, “And give me your report.” 

The bottle was tipped back once its opening was rested against pale lips and little by little the blue chemicals were consumed by the android that was slowly by slowly becoming cleaner in appearance. Thirium on his skin lightening and becoming translucent, at least to the human eye. 

“System is online, all bio components are functioning. Thirium levels are back to normal range and power has been restored to all functions and capabilities. Processes are back to 32.5 exaflops.” 

Elijah watched over him carefully, observing as his skin darkened and started to gain back the details he didn’t even notice had gone missing. Freckles started to color back into their spots, hair became a bit richer in pigment and lips, cheeks and the tip of his nose flushed back to their original color. As thirium circulated and was pushed back through all the cables and tubes it needed to be in, he could practically see the mental gears turning for the android. His eyes had returned from their glassy state and he started to flicker in focus towards Elijah, coming back to center and breath regulating as his system cooled drastically with the aide of the fresh thirium. 

“How many fingers am I holding up?” The raven questioned, digits raised in Connor’s face as he noted the way his eyes shifted in focus. 

“Three.” He answered, watching the hand shift to a different number and pausing there with fingers held up. “Four.” 

“How about now?” Both hands raised to make it that much harder and when both chocolate eyes followed each other it caused a half-smile to cock the corner of his mouth. 

“Seven,” Connor noted and soon Elijah held out a single finger a ways away from his features. 

“Follow my finger with just your eyes.” Slowly he drug it side to side, each time going just beyond the androids peripheral capabilities and watching his eyes trail off only snap back to focus. “Good.” 

Shaking the possible dust from Connor’s clothing, he held out the button-down for the male and he took it to slide on, one arm after the other, hands soon coming to relatch the buttons. 

“Well, it doesn’t seem like there was any damage.” Correcting his posture, Elijah stood and once the android was done tucking his shirt into his slacks, he handed him back the leather jacket he’d come in. “So you should get going.” 

Slight hesitation and confusion lit up behind Connor’s eyes and for the time being, Elijah refused to look him in the face and purposefully avoided his gaze. He scanned over the other male, over and over, searching for something abnormal in his demeanor but instead, he merely found that even his heart rate had plummeted back to normal. There was no hint of jest or toying in what had just been ordered. 

“Go on.” Finally raising his eyes for a moment to look at Connor, he flickered them towards the door in a passive-aggressive gesture. “Get out.” 

Connor’s hand came up to adjust the tie around his neck and fingers nimbly closed his coat up, silence thinning between them. Without another word, he turned on heel and walked towards the large double doors he’d come in at the get-go. Soon cold wrapped its way around him and the winter air threatened to freeze him out; his once overheated body coming to mingle with the blowing breeze. Steam rolled off him for the first few moments he was outside, body giving off the heat it once contained as his mind spun itself in circles. 

There was no amount of programming that could manage to predict that human. Connor didn’t think it was possible, not in the least. And yet, he already found himself wanting to go back. To feel real skin against his own, to be grabbed and cradled and held and kissed. His nostrils flared a bit with breath and a prolonged exhale mimicked the overwhelmed feeling he was experiencing as he made his way back through the city. 

Back inside the Kamski residence, Elijah stood and watched the door with animation for the first few moments; almost waiting for the android to disobey his orders and bust back through at any time. When minutes piled on top of one another, his lips had long fallen into a straight line and brows furrowed with discouragement. He didn’t quite know what he was waiting for or why... but he knew he was disgusted with himself for a moment. 

“Chloe.” 

“Yes, Master.” Now that the two were alone, the bot rekindled his preferred name and approached Elijah with full confidence; standing close and within reach. 

He grabbed onto the side of her dress for a moment and pulled her closer, arms wrapping around her as his head laid against his shoulder in a slump. 

“Let’s go to bed..” He muttered in defeat, feeling her hand raise to pet a loving stroke across his head.

“Right away Elijah... Please come with me.” Her hand extended and took hold of his, a gentle turn of her body starting the lead of his steps further into the home. Lamps turned off as they exited the rooms and the house shut down for the night; windows darkening and light being banished from the wooded area. 

A heavy feeling landed in Elijah’s chest as he ultimately knew that this was the end of curiosity for both of them. Connor without a doubt would no longer seek him and he would be damned before he was seen or even known of by the universe to be looking for a random android. The random piece of equipment that sauntered into his house and consumed his mind for weeks on end. Still, at 32.5 exaflops.. he was the most advanced combination of hardware and software that had been at the Kamski residence and he’d be lying if he said he wouldn’t always question ‘what if’ when it came to the RK800. No one could ever know what his interactions were with the famous deviant hunter.

As the male crawled into bed beside the blonde android, he pulled her to his form and arms wrapped protectively around her waist; chin resting on top of her head. “Chloe?” 

“Yes, Elijah?” She questioned quietly, sky-blue eyes looking at him despite the darkness. 

“Reset yourself.”


End file.
